El estado salvaje
by AyuT
Summary: Omedeto, Fuji Syuusuke :: También aparecen Seigaku, Hyotei y Rikkai. Fuji tiene el poder. Con la intervención del zumo de Inui, salieron a la superficie muchas cosas. Nadie se salvó del objetivo de su cámara. Pero aún quedan "esas" fotos con Tezuka.
1. Primera parte

_**Primera parte**_

Fuji no pudo evitar que un cosquilleo de excitación le recorriera hasta las puntas de los dedos cuando encontró, de la forma más inesperada, aquel carrete. Eso reforzaba su teoría de que hacer limpieza no era nada pesado; podías encontrar un tesoro si mirabas bien.

Al principio no supo de qué se trataba, pero cuando alcanzó a leer la minúscula etiqueta le invadió una súbita ola de recuerdos. Se acordaba de cuándo había tomado esas fotos. Y también por qué las había ocultado incluso para sus propios ojos. Sin embargo, el tiempo había convertido en un misterio su contenido.

Iba a ser divertido revelarlas cuando se encerrara en el cuarto. Desde que la fotografía había dejado de ser un hobbie para convertirse en objeto de parte de sus estudios, no le había fascinado tanto el encontrar un carrete sin revelar. Es que esta vez no era igual. Ya hacía más de un año de aquella experiencia inolvidable y, no sabía cómo, se había convertido en un recuerdo antiguo. Y ya era hora de desempolvarlo.

Aquello le traía una grata nostalgia. Evocaba con especial cariño los momentos tan diferentes que había captado a través de su primera cámara, que ahora descansaba sobre una estantería, a modo de reliquia. Nunca estaba mal dedicarle una mirada al pasado, y menos si se trataba de cuando iba al instituto y jugaba al tenis, que todavía era una de sus grandes pasiones.

Los horarios de la universidad eran bastante flexibles, y Fuji tuvo la suerte de haber podido reservar la sala de fotografía coincidiendo con la hora libre del día siguiente. Normalmente había una lista de espera de al menos una semana y media. De alguna forma, él siempre lo conseguía cuando quería.

Lleno de una mezcla de expectación y curiosidad casi infantil, abrió el archivador donde conservaba los negativos de sus trabajos, y sacó el carrete que le interesaba en ese momento, dejando el resto a un lado.

"Fiesta de la amistad."

Era imposible no sentir vergüenza ajena cada vez que leía ese título. Se sentía más aliviado cuando pensaba que no se lo había inventado él, aunque tampoco sabía quién lo hizo. De cualquier forma, el contenido no estaba mal resumido en esas cuatro simples palabras. De hecho, había sido una _fiesta_ para celebrar la _amistad_, claro está, si se interpreta amistad como "buenas relaciones entre equipos de diferentes institutos", y fiesta… bueno, era una denominación bastante amplia. Podía llamarse así.

Si no se equivocaba, solo habían asistido Seigaku, Hyotei y Rikkai. Pero ya era suficiente. Con eso quedaba claro que podía encontrarse con pura dinamita. Enviaría algunas a ciertos destinatarios, pero sus favoritas irían directas a su álbum secreto, personal e intransferible. Estaba seguro de que serían perfectas para gastar alguna que otra broma inocente. Una pequeñita. O no.

Odiaba esperar a que los negativos estuviesen listos, pero se hizo más corto mientras intentaba que le vinieran a la cabeza más detalles del evento, hasta que por fin alcanzó a ver algunas siluetas negras a través de la luz roja.

Aún más emocionado que antes, si podía ser, se apresuró a enchufar una de las ampliadoras. Comprobó que funcionaba y la luz era lo suficientemente potente, y, una vez se secaron del todo, retiró los negativos de donde los había colgado.

Le temblaban las manos mientras colocaba la primera foto en la máquina y la enfocaba para que se viera con claridad antes de pasarla a papel. Estaba al revés, pero no hacía falta examinarla demasiado para distinguir a los titulares de los tres clubes, cada uno con una pose distinta. Las figuras llenaban hasta el más mínimo espacio del marco. Visto desde lejos, casi parecía una lata de sardinas.

Vale, la primera. Haría unas cuantas copias, por qué no. Esta era una imagen decente, la típica que pondrían en un periódico para explicar la noticia. Era, por lo tanto, aburrida. Las demás serían mucho mejores. Todo tendría su momento.

El carrete había salido casi al completo. Solo faltaron un par de fotos al final. Fuji sabía por qué. Era la misma razón por la cual lo había escondido hasta entonces. Las diez últimas imágenes no eran algo que pudiera ver cualquiera. Eran tan comprometidas que incluso la cámara había optado por no tomar algunas.

Comenzaba a impacientarse. Tenía por costumbre revelar los negativos en orden, pero empezaba a exasperarle que no apareciera nada más interesante que un par de caras deformadas en muecas (que, de acuerdo, eran graciosas) y fotos sonrientes y formales de la cena. Le tentaba demasiado la idea de echar un vistazo a la siguiente tira de negativos.

Su tercer suspiró quedó interrumpido y se transformó en una sonrisa acentuada cuando halló la primera de todas las fotografías que importaban de verdad, no ya únicamente como recuerdo, sino como verdadera obra de arte. Porque lo que tenía que hacer un fotógrafo no era retratar el exterior de una persona, sino sacar su verdadera imagen, capturar su naturaleza en estado puro, el _estado salvaje_, como solía llamarlo Fuji.

Y tan salvaje.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :) Este es mi regalo para Fuji por su cumpleaños (29/2/2008).

Hay cuatro partes, las iré subiendo durante el fin de semana ;D Espero reviews

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Segunda parte

_**Segunda parte**_

Se alegró de haber inmortalizado las diferentes situaciones una por una. Hacer otra foto de grupo o introducir todo lo que estaba sucediendo en una perspectiva general habría sido un error. Se tomó su tiempo para analizar las posiciones de los personajes en cada fotografía, consultando antes el reloj para comprobar que aún faltaba un buen rato para que finalizase su turno.

Toda la explicación de ese desenfreno constaba de tres palabras, un sujeto ideal y su complemento radiactivo: zumo de Inui. Todo un clásico. A Fuji le constaba que el ahora estudiante de químicas había causado aquello para obtener un beneficio propio. Todo se vería en las evidencias que casi palpaba con las yemas de los dedos.

Era fácil distinguir al cachorrito Echizen. Y ese era sin duda el pelo de Momoshiro. Ese pie estaba desnudo. Ahí faltaba un zapato, pero eso no parecía importarle a su dueño, ni al otro tampoco. A decir verdad, ambos tenían cara de tontos. Pero parecían felices. Fuji pensó que algún día sería divertido probar ese método para pasar un buen rato con alguien. Al menos Echizen se moría de la risa mientras _su_ Momo-senpai le pellizcaba la planta del pie, a la vez que sujetaba su pierna con fuerza para que no escapase.

La foto que venía después daría fácilmente la vuelta a Internet, y ningún experto en fenómenos paranormales sería capaz de explicar lo que sucedía. Porque la imagen no estaba modificada, la había tomado con su cámara analógica y no la estaba sometiendo a ningún proceso irregular.

Así, nadie podía dar la razón exacta de por qué el chico de pelo cereza había escalado la pared y casi llegaba al techo, todo ello sin utilizar las manos. Fuji conocía sus habilidades acrobáticas, pero ignoraba totalmente que tuviera sangre felina. O tal vez el zumo de Inui otorgaba superpoderes. De cualquier forma, la expresión aterrorizada de Oshitari viendo cómo Gakuto caía sobre él era todo un poema.

Cuando proyectó sobre el fondo blanco de la ampliadora una foto más tierna, Fuji rectificó enseguida su idea acerca de la poción azul y transparente. Era algún tipo de droga o, en su defecto, llevaba algo de alcohol, seguramente. Sin embargo, no había afectado de igual manera a todo el mundo.

Yukimura, astuto como siempre, supo aprovecharse de ello.

Fuji descartó casi de inmediato la idea de darle un susto a Sanada a esas alturas. El pobre no tenía culpa de nada, era otra víctima. Además, probablemente Yukimura ya se habría encargado de torturarlo con menciones ocasionales de "como estuviste aquella noche".

¿Y qué más daba? Aquello era, en el sentido más cursi de la palabra, amor. La típica escenita de "abre la boca y cierra los ojos". Si Sanada no estuviera tan despeinado después de haber estado bailando por ahí y la nata no cubriera la mitad de su cara, incluso sería dulce, más bien empalagoso. Lo mejor de todo era, sin lugar a dudas, el brillo sádico de los ojos de Yukimura.

No le gustaba auto-alabarse por sus logros, pero comenzaba a sentirse orgulloso de su trabajo.

Las siguientes fotos no tenían más sustancia que su propia hilaridad. Akaya buscando a Santa Claus dentro de la chimenea, Hiyoshi practicando el Gekokujou sin soltar el micrófono del karaoke y Jiroh durmiendo entre los abrigos eran estampas dignas de aparecer en un calendario. Un calendario de veinticuatro meses.

Luego comenzaban las secuencias. Y ahí estaba reflejado el plan de Inui. Fuji no le dio demasiada importancia en su momento, pero ahora, viendo esas imágenes, no dejaba de preguntarse por qué tenía que hacerlo todo tan complicado. Aunque no fuera el estilo de Inui en esos asuntos, Fuji pensaba que lo mejor era ser directo.

Ahí estaba Kaidoh. Se había pasado toda la noche sentado en un sofá, con una inusual sombra muy oscura debajo de los ojos. Quizá Inui había potenciado la dosis de su bebida y lo había dejado en estado vegetativo. Era muy extraño verlo así. Y más inquietante aún era la figura de Inui cruzando la habitación en dirección a él.

Después, Inui se había apoyado el en respaldo del sofá. Kaidoh continuaba en la misma posición. Parecía que el experto en datos estaba analizando los efectos de la poción. Por su sonrisa complacida podía deducirse que había tenido éxito al 100. También estaba muy _contento_.

Fuji debía reflexionar acerca de si hacer más copias o no. Eran unas fotos bastante jugosas.

Sobre todo, destacaba la última. Y cuando vio que era la última, sabía que era _la última_. Porque nadie volvió a verles hasta el día siguiente. No era muy evidente, pero servía de prueba para corroborar su tesis.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer! ;D

Lo siento, viene con retraso. ¡Pero la fiesta ya está en marcha! Quién sabe qué más facetas de los jugadores puede sacar a la luz el zumo de Inui…


	3. Tercera parte

_**Tercera parte**_

Solo sobresalían los brazos de Kaidoh. El resto era un grueso edredón, que nadie sabía de dónde había salido. Inui había hallado la receta para comerse un rollito de víbora, y había cazado su presa, curiosamente, envenenándola. Seguro. Si no, esa cara de felicidad solo podía significar que había ganado a Tezuka. Y eso no había sucedido en ningún momento.

Oh, lo que venía después sí que no lo recordaba. Tal vez Atobe le contagió su vena artística shakesperiana y lo introdujo en un lapsus temporal. Eso sí, aquel paraguas no pasaba por una espada. Aunque Fuji tenía que admitir que se movía con gracia, tanta que casi daba la impresión de que la foto se movía levemente. Sin embargo, ese rubor en las mejillas no iba en absoluto con sus habituales aires de grandeza. Qué simpático.

En Rikkai, Yukimura no fue el único superviviente. El Caballero también supo mantener la compostura, al menos en apariencia. Bueno, era imposible perderse a Niou en pleno show, de pie sobre una mesa, a punto de empezar un striptease (_¡Tengo calor¡Hace calor!_), algo que la cámara de Fuji había capturado casi instantáneamente. Pero Yagyuu huía de él. Huía, porque si hubiera permitido que se acercara a él... quizás habría reventado. Lo mejor era que Niou no había tomado absolutamente NADA.

De todas formas, esa imagen era desagradable. Aunque Yagyuu no había conseguido huir del todo de Niou, había descubierto a Fuji tomando la foto. Y eso enfadaba al fotógrafo. Si posaba, nunca revelaría su verdadero yo.

La verdad es que ahí sí que pudo considerarse una pena el no haber hecho un plano general de la sala. Si ya de por sí Niou no era un foco de atención lo suficientemente potente, la Golden Pair se había ido de madre. Sí, habían mostrado lo evidente. Su foto casi incluía hasta un diálogo. Se podría resumir en una frase: el neko quería ver, pero su novio no le quitaba las manos de encima de los ojos. Sí, su novio. Fue lo que Kikumaru gritó antes de que Oishi pudiera hacer nada. Pero daba igual, ya lo sabían todos. Aunque no estaban en condiciones de hacerle caso a nada ni a nadie.

Ahora, la nueva portada de _National Geographic_. Kabaji Munehiro es una especie de showman capaz de contar chistes y reírse. De un modo un tanto inusual, pero a carcajada limpia. Y Fuji consiguió la exclusiva. Un tanto espeluznante, pero interesante.

Después de esta foto, Fuji decidió tomarse un descanso. Tenía que descansar los ojos para ver bien lo que venía a continuación. Si mal no recordaba, ya faltaba poco. Dos tiras de negativos. Media era de más escenitas y el resto de lo que interesaba.

Encontró otra secuencia fotográfica. Con esta surgió de nuevo la teoría del zumo de Inui, pero esta vez mejorada: no daba superpoderes, sino que potenciaba las propiedades de los jugadores. Podía ser útil antes de los partidos. Bueno, depende.

Marui Bunta casi daba miedo. Se había convertido en Hansel, suelto por la casa de chocolate de la bruja malvada. Lo único que fallaba era que no había bruja. Ni paredes de caramelo. Pero estaba Fuji con su cámara, y Marui lamiendo la pared. Se le estaba quedando la lengua blanca.

Jackal no se movía, ni intentaba detenerle. Simplemente se había quedado ahí parado, como una estatua. Una estatua de chocolate. Esa era la idea de su compañero de dobles cuando el objetivo de la cámara de Fuji guardó el momento en el que se acercó a él y, en fin, cualquiera es capaz de imaginarse lo que hizo.

Fuji arrojó el papel en el líquido revelador, deprisa. Solo tenía media hora. Creía que ya había terminado, pero no. Faltaban dos fotos. La primera no tenía demasiada historia, pero era entrañable. Kawamura era entrañable cuando regalaba abrazos. Y nadie se negaba a corresponderle cuando empuñaba la espada que le habría hecho falta a Atobe, aunque hubiera salido de la nada.

La segunda estuvo a punto de acabar con el buen humor de Fuji. ¿Quién narices les había dado permiso para que se intentaran colar en todas las fotos? La Silver Pair no era divertida. No posaban, pero aun así salían bien siempre. Su promiscuidad pública se debía más al ambiente de sanatorio mental que al brebaje milagroso. De todas formas, no hacía falta que se pusieran esos vestidos tan aparatosos. A Fuji se le atragantaban los lacitos.

Bien. Y a partir de ahí, las instantáneas formaban parte de su colección privada.

* * *

¡Muuuuchas gracias por leer!

¡Otra parte más! Y ya la próxima es Fuji/Tezuka…. ¡Seguid leyendo, please! Y dejad reviews ;D


	4. Cuarta parte

_**Cuarta parte**_

A veces, pensaba en hacer un álbum de fotos que reflejara toda la trayectoria de su relación. Pero a su novio aquello le ponía enfermo. De hecho, tenía razones para molestarse, aunque Fuji lo hacía con la mejor intención. Era un placer.

Tezuka no sabía que existían esas últimas fotos. Desconocía el plan que tenía Fuji aquella noche. Solía pecar de ingenuo. ¿Cómo Fuji, siendo como era, no iba a sacarle el máximo partido a las circunstancias en las que se encontraba? No solo le robó _aquello_, sino también sus distintas expresiones faciales.

Algún día convencería a Tezuka para que actuase en una de las películas que esperaba dirigir. Esas mismas imágenes eran toda la prueba que necesitaba para saber si encajaba para un papel o no. Lo que no sabía de fijo era si haría falta más de ese fantástico zumo.

Fuji había oído por ahí en alguna ocasión que crear belleza implica dolor. Si se paraba a pensarlo bien, era verdad. Tenía un buen taco de fotografías bochornosas y comprometidas. El sufrimiento había sido prácticamente equivalente.

Todavía recordaba cómo le temblaba el pulso cada vez que Tezuka se acercaba a susurrarle algo al oído. Eran palabras húmedas que cualquier ser humano era incapaz de soportar, y menos contando con que Fuji llevaba meses soñando con aquello. Sí, soñando. Así de cruel era Tezuka al principio. Pero más tarde lograría dominarlo.

Ninguno de los invitados pareció reparar en ello, pero era muy extraño celebrar una fiesta de equipos en un local con varias habitaciones separadas. Las habitaciones suelen ser peligrosas en este tipo de situaciones. En especial en esta fiesta.

Agradeció mucho el que Tezuka lo alejara de la terrorífica pareja de dolls, pero le sorprendió sobremanera que lo arrastrara de esa forma a aquella sala vacía, donde solo había un viejo sillón. Al instante, su mente se había ido por las nubes. Había una foto movida donde, sin embargo, se observaba el brillo de sus ojos encendidos.

Entonces, hubo un fallo. Fuji había optado por borrarlo de su memoria, pero no pudo evitar que al ver la foto le volviera a invadir ese viejo instinto asesino. Tercer efecto de la pócima estimulante: potenciación de los vicios personales.

Con tanta parejita, no era de extrañar que hubiera un mirón¿no? Inui, contrario a su costumbre, no se había aprovechado de la velada para recoger más datos. Parecía que estaban a salvo pero, con todo, aún quedaba un cotilla, que se había dedicado a irrumpir por sorpresa en todas las habitaciones ocupadas. Fue el único que les vio. Fuji estuvo a punto de hacerle una advertencia para que no le fuera con la historia a Sadaharu, pero cerró la puerta a los diez segundos. Lo justo para apretar un botón.

Siguiendo con lo suyo, Tezuka había espabilado. Intentó deshacerse de la cámara antes de hacer nada. Fuji, por supuesto, no se lo permitió. Sabía que un tiempo después esas imágenes serían un objeto de su devoción.

Fuji lo inmovilizó obligándole a sentarse en el sillón, para después colocarse encima de él y mirarle cara a cara. Esas fotos no eran maravillosas solo por mostrar la reacción desmedida de Tezuka, sino también porque, gracias a ese espejo oportunamente colocado en la pared, también se veía el rostro de Fuji. No solía utilizarse a sí mismo de modelo, pero con su novio siempre quedaba bien.

Consciente de que también iba a afectarse a sí mismo, Fuji comenzó en ese momento a moverse de delante hacia atrás. Tezuka casi aullaba. La cámara de Fuji lo retrató mordiéndose el labio y revolviéndose el pelo con una mano. Fuji sintió rabia al verlo así. Todavía no había vuelto a lograr ese efecto en él.

Lo que hizo a continuación fue casi una tortura. Tezuka estaba preparado, y él también, pero tenía que alargar el momento, saborearlo con toda su intensidad y, obviamente, conservarlo hasta el día de su muerte.

Las cuatro fotografías que seguían reflejaban a un Tezuka arrebatador. Momentáneamente frustrado, con el pelo enmarañado, la camisa desabrochada, y esa mirada tentadora, era digno de un marco en oro. Era _el_ deseo. Fuji tragó saliva. Se le había quedado la boca seca.

Una última imagen visible revelaba a Fuji, al fondo, clavando la más profunda de sus miradas en el Tezuka desenfocado en el primer plano. Le gustaban los espejos. Ese le permitió verlo todo desde dentro y desde fuera a la vez.

Todo lo demás era de color negro. Tal vez pudiera adivinarse alguna silueta, pero era imposible verlas con nitidez. No obstante, Fuji ya tenía suficiente. A la vez que sonaba la campana que indicaba el cambio de turno, guardó los instrumentos y separó cuidadosamente las fotos y sus correspondientes negativos en diferentes sobres.

En el fondo, se sentía como un gran artista. Sobre todo, se sentía satisfecho con respecto a sus propios criterios. Era un recuerdo inmejorable. Y estaba seguro de que su novio coincidiría con él esa misma noche. La cámara sería de nuevo el testigo. Después de todo, Fuji era el único que conseguía mostrar sus sentimientos en _estado salvaje_.

* * *

¡Infinitas gracias por leer! xDDD

Esta parte es mi favorita. Casi se me va la parejita de las manos. Pero no, tengo que guardarme algunas escenitas para más adelante, en otros fics :P

¡Dejad reviews, onegai¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
